


Baby the Moon and the Stars Shine Bright (I know what day it is today)

by haematolagnia



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: As well as Hani of EXID if you squint to California, Birthday fic for Taehyun, Chanyeol is here for a supporting role, Fluff, I was procrastinating to post it here or no, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haematolagnia/pseuds/haematolagnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the life of Song Minho and Nam Taehyun but hey it's Namtae's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby the Moon and the Stars Shine Bright (I know what day it is today)

"I'm fucked."

"Did you actually let Taehyun bottom your ass?"

A hard jab on his cheek. Chanyeol should have expected that when he started joking about Mino's predicament.

"You know what I meant. I'm royally screwed this time. I forgot to prepare a party for Taehyun and I haven't bought a present for him. I'm not gonna be able to hear the end of this for days or weeks probably months. That kid won't let me live."

"How long have you been dating, a month? How cute. You know, you don't have to panic because knowing your boyfriend he'll be the happiest guy as long as you get to spend time with each other and time. Time is the greatest gift anyone can get. You can never buy time."

"Sometimes you can say the right things you little shit."

"Have you forgotten about my height?"

Chanyeol as disgusting as he is, juts out his lips to form a pout

"Get that ugly face of yours away from me. I have a dinner date to plan. Thanks for the help I no longer need your presence. I'm busy. It was nice seeing you. Bye."

It was literally shoving, the way Mino pushed his best friend out of his shared apartment with Taehyun. 

"I love you too. You better not miss any detail when you tell me how the dinner went. Bye"

And with a clicking sound to indicate that he's alone again Mino set his plan into motion. Home cooked dinner or fancy restaurant? Should he call Taehyun to ask which one he prefer? But that would ruin the remaining surprise if there's actually any element of it still present. This is the problem when you're dating an idol. It's hard to pull off surprises when the eye of the public is always on you.

"He better appreciate my effort on cooking for him or I'm cancelling our relationship." 

Shaking his head with a newfound amusement sparkling on his eyes with the task at hand, Mino took his keys and head towards the grocery to buy ingredients. I've got time he says. This will be the first time he's exclusively cooking for his significant other since they started dating. They haven't spent alone time that much because of their recent comeback and activities piling up with promotions and such but fortunately for Mino he doesn't have a schedule to attend to for today. He called Chanyeol over for a 'quick emergency meeting'. His best friend earned himself a punch when he called out Mino for being a bloody romantic. 

The trip was really quick and he got what he needed without getting spotted by a fan and everything seems to be going smoothly until he saw a pair of shoes neatly arranged by the door mat. They just moved into this new apartment about a week now for various reasons but mainly because everyone in the dorm keeps on walking to them while they're doing their business being all intimate with each other if you catch my drift. Also, Jinwoo's been complaining nonstop with the loud noises he's been hearing coming out of Mino's room. Typical lovebirds unable to get their hands off each other. Surprisingly, Yang CEO agreed on letting them moved out of their dorms reasoning that if the kids need their personal space to create more music then he'll let them do as they please.

"Taehyunnie?"

"I'm in the showers. You can join me if you want. I just started." 

That sweet voice he loves echoing around the house. He needs to act fast and hide his shopping bags or he'll be doomed but as unfortunate as he could get Taehyun suddenly emerges from the bath with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Passing by the kitchen as Mino was hurriedly unpacking the items he got from the supermarket. 

"Oh you did the groceries, nice. I just forgot in my room this new conditioner the stylist noona recommended. Are you gonna cook something for dinner?"

"No. I don't wanna risk of having to rush any of us to the hospital because of food poisoning. Wait, don't you have a schedule today for a photoshoot?"

"I do. That's why I'm back here taking a shower but I should be back home before dinner so if you're gonna order take outs save me extras." 

Getting pulled into a quick kiss by the younger, Mino mentally thanks all the Gods and Goddesses who saved his ass from getting caught. Taehyun went back to his bath and shortly left after picking his outfit for the day.

"That was fucking close."

Heaving a deep sigh of relief Mino took all the ingredients he needs. One pot boiling with meat while his hands are busy doing some knife work with the vegetables. He did lie about the food poisoning because his sister out of all knows that he can whip us something decent but he's still a little uncertain and doubts himself that he'll do something dumb and mess up so once again he calls for his best friend who then arrived after another hour or so.

"Man, you need to stop being clingy with me you already have a boyfriend."

"I would have kicked your ass if only I'm not starting to panic. I need you to be my guinea pig and taste the food to make sure it's edible."

"I knew my life would be on the line here. Why are we friends again? You're the worst."

Raising his arms in defense but all Chanyeol got was a glare as the trouble rapper turned back his attention to the meal he's preparing.

"So, how many hours until our Nam Taehyun comes back?"

"Should be another 4-5 hours. He did say it was just a photoshoot for today. Not much work but the location is a bit far from here."

Chanyeol challenged Mino to a one on one wrestling match on the xbox since they're just waiting for the broth to be ready for serving after hours of preparation and also setting up the veranda with rose petals scattered with a candlelit mini table set up on the cushion in the center where the moon and stars are highly visible at night. 

It was mid game where Mino was about to deliver his finishing blow when his phone started ringing that brought his high spirits to their lowest.

"Baby~ mianhae. I won't make it to dinner. Manager called a little while ago and asked me to drop by his office regarding the track I was writing and discuss some changes with my schedule and activities for the week."

"Can't they wait tomorrow or just discuss it over the phone? I already miss you so much."

"Awww my big baby getting all clingy. I miss you too. I'll make it up to you when I get home, don't worry. Oh, they're calling for me. We're about to wrap up. I'll see you when I get home. I love you!"

"I love you too..."

Happy birthday.

He whispered over his phone's receiver but the line was already dead. Chanyeol knows his friend's mood will be on the dumps overhearing the conversation and with the biggest frown decorating Mino's face.

"Perhaps you can just save the food for tomorrow and reheat them?"

"It's no longer his birthday. What significance does it make? I might as well just throw the whole thing on the bin. I lost my appetite."

"Don't waste food you ugly piece of human being. It's really good compared to that last jjigae you tried making."

"Take it if you like it so much. I'll be in my room. You know your way out."

"Song Minho don't be so unreasonable. You have to understand it's work stuff and those kind of things are bound to happen especially with the line of job we're in. But perhaps this is also my cue to leave. Hani just sent me a message and we're gonna catch a movie. Cheer up. You're already ugly stop frowning."

Mino gave in and flashes his best friend a small smile as he send him out. 

"I should just sleep this off and wish that Taehyun wakes me up when he's home-"

Click.

All the lights went off with the moon as the only one illuminating the room. Is there an outage? But there had been no reports or advisory. Are they getting robbed? Shit. He should have listened to Seungyoon and bought a baseball bat to protect his self in this kind of scenario. Or is it a ghost? Song Minho you're 24 years old why are you scaring yourself? 

"Saengilchuka hamnida~"

Out of nowhere he heard a voice singing and what seems to be a birthday cake lit up with candles getting closer to his direction and when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark he could see Taehyun's face

"Saengilchuka hamnida~"

"Saranghaneun Taehyunnie"

"Saengilchuka hamnida ~"

And there he is. Taehyun blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Taehyunnie! I- I thought.. I thought you're still stuck with work? Don't tell me you ditched the manager-"

"Babo. I figured that you would forget about my birthday so I have to come up with something on my own. Buy my own cake, sing the happy birthday song and be a lonely 23 year old singer living with his dumb boyfriend."

"HEY!"

Before he could even defend himself Taehyun was already shushing him with his whipped cream coated finger, sliding it into the elder's mouth.

"Shush. Your giant friend already told me what happened. You're disgustingly romantic Song Minho. Of course I wouldn't miss this golden opportunity of spending my birthday with you, ugly. I already asked the manager that I'll be impaled and beaten to death by my boyfriend so I can't show up to work tomorrow."

Retracting his fingers to let his lover speak after a moment of silence.

"I made you pho."

"Why are you so ugly? I love you."

"Take that cake with you and wait for me in the veranda, princess. I love you too."

True to his words, Nam Taehyun, just turned 23 years old, bruised with love bites and unable to feel his legs the next morning when his beast of a boyfriend Song Mino decided it was alright to forget the marks he'll be leaving after getting wild in bed... the floor, the table, the counter, the couch heck even the wall and the door. It was the longest night they shared together.

"Happy birthday, baby boy. You better not play tricks on me on your next birthday or you'll be getting a more severe punishment. I even went soft on you this time."

"You're an animal. The sexiest one and fuck- I'd like to see how long would I be unable to walk if you don't go easy on me next time. You're still ugly but I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, Taehyun. My princess."

 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff (hugeb0i)
> 
> I've been awfully busy and I terribly missed you but this one goes out to you my muse, Naoki. I love you very much.
> 
> Kaebbie congratulations you made a cameo as pcy and look what I did there hah. 
> 
> I have nothing against Park Chanyeol. I just had to use him as a supporting character for one of my ugly best friend who's been there for me and helped me. 
> 
> I keep getting this writer block I end up typing then sleeping and repeat this cycle. I keep writing drabbles ajsjsjaj i feel lacking.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAM TAEHYUN! (again because why not) Keep living the sassy life ♡


End file.
